The Ballad of the Fellowship
by Justus Twins
Summary: LOTR retold in a Disneyfied branch of the American folk tradition... see inside for more details! (Could be considered a 'single' from 'Middle-earth Nine--Anthology.')


A/N:Welcome to those of you who aren't familiar with our works!If you like this, please check out our other collection, "Middle-earth Nine:Anthology."(This will be moved there in a few weeks.)

It was something of a challenge to write this one, especially since I was trying to get the whole of LOTR condensed into 20 verses.(Yes, that's how long the original is.) I ended up with 18.Hopefully, though, it fits well and tells enough of the story to be enjoyable; I hated leaving things out, but I did try to give every Fellowship member at least one refrain.Don't forget to review and tell us what you think! Oh, and the dates given are in Shire Reckoning according to Appendix B; the "they" in the verse about Merry and Pippin refers to the Ents, and the "they" in the following verse refers to Merry and Pippin. (Sometimes it's tough to keep antecedents straight in something like this....)

* * *

The Ballad of the Fellowship  
(based on "The Ballad of Davy Crockett" by Fess Parker; original words by Tom Blackburn)

Born in the Shire so long ago,  
On adventures once he had to go,  
But at the time little did he know  
What it was he found in the mountain's shadow.  
Bilbo, Bilbo Baggins,  
Burglar from the Shire!

In 1401 he went away,  
Shocked all the guests come for his birthday.  
In Rivendell he had planned to stay,  
But Gandalf made him give his ring away.  
Gandalf, Gandalf Greyhame, Istar of ancient years!

For 17 years Frodo hid it well,  
While Gandalf sought what ancient lore could tell.  
Soon he found Saruman a traitor fell,  
And Frodo left home for Rivendell.  
Frodo, Frodo Baggins,  
Hobbit with cargo dear!

With Merry and Pippin and his gardener Sam,  
Frodo set off for a distant land.  
At an inn in Bree sat a secretive man  
With a royal ring on his battle-worn hand.  
Strider, quiet Ranger,  
Last Heir of Isildur!

To Weathertop now their path did lead,  
But a Morgul blade served the Nazgûl's need.  
Though _athelas_ eased the wound indeed,  
The help of the Elves they soon would need.  
Elrond, Lord Peredhel,  
Healer of greatest skill!

Soon at a Council the tale was told,  
How evil came through this Ring of gold,  
But e'en to destroy it none dared it hold,  
So Frodo spoke up with his offer so bold.  
Frodo, Frodo Baggins,  
Bearer of the One Ring!

Set out for Mordor one winter's day,  
Though perils grave waited on the way.  
But eight companions with him did stay,  
And guarded him well amid the fray.  
Frodo, Frodo Baggins,  
Followed adventure's call!

Caradhras was treach'rous and snowed them down,  
But the Misty Mountains they couldn't go 'round,  
So the only way left was the one they found,  
And Gimli led them to a path underground.  
Gimli, Gimli Glóin's son,  
Stout dwarf of Erebor!

In Moria's halls still the danger grew,  
And they sometimes despaired that they'd ever get through.  
Though Mithrandir the Balrog slew,  
They thought that the last thing he ever did do.  
Gandalf, Gandalf Greyhame,  
Fought evil to the end!

Galadriel's welcome was gracious indeed,  
For they came in grief and in greatest need.  
Though Frodo and Sam, they followed her lead,  
Boromir would not her warnings heed.  
Boromir, Man of Gondor,  
Fighting to save his home!

Boromir, he tried to take the Ring,  
But Frodo would let him do no such thing.  
Boromir died naming Aragorn King,  
And orcs took off with the younger Halflings.  
Frodo, Frodo Baggins,  
Going to Sauron's land!

Merry and Pippin, they got away,  
And roused the Ents to save the day.  
At Isengard and down Helm's Deep way,  
They helped to break down old Saruman's sway.  
Merry, Pippin also:  
Fighting for liberty!

In Rohan and Gondor they helped to fight,  
And Gandalf returned, renewed in might.  
But Sauron, he strove against the right,  
And conjured up an endless night.  
Gandalf, Gandalf Greyhame,  
Rallying hearts of men!

Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas,  
Through the Paths of the Dead they had to pass.  
The Corsairs of Umbar, they fled en masse,  
And the oath-breaking dead could rest at last.  
Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood,  
Standing by his old friend!

The Pelennor Fields filled with Sauron's throng,  
And the forces of right battled all day long.  
Though the orcs and men were thousands strong,  
The free folk at last overcame the wrong.  
Elessar, King of Gondor,  
Come to his people's aid!

Frodo met Gollum, so we heard tell,  
But at Shelob's bite, the Ringbearer fell.  
Sam saved him from a virtual hell,  
And carried him on to the mountain, as well.  
Samwise, Samwise Gamgee,  
Serving his master well!

The Ring, it took Frodo at the Cracks of Doom,  
And he disappeared in the smoky gloom.  
Old Gollum fought back but ran out of room,  
And fell with the Ring to a fiery tomb.  
Smeagol, ancient Stoor,  
Gone through a life of crime!

Their lands were free, and their lands were best,  
From Ithilien to the Great Sea's crest.  
But for Frodo now there could be no rest,  
So he and the Elves took a ship to the West.  
Frodo, Frodo Baggins,  
Bearer of the One Ring!


End file.
